


IKEA Shenanigans

by daisychain (seonghwazz)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Hamilton References, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, IKEA is wonderful, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain
Summary: The six queens go to IKEA.It goes as well as you would expect it to go.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	IKEA Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My 3 AM brainchild. Enjoy

**Six queens go to IKEA**

It had been Catalina’s idea to go to IKEA after seeing an advert for it on TV. “It’s a huge warehouse with wonderfully laid out floorplans,” Catalina explained when Kitty had asked about it. “It’s also got a restaurant section and everything. We should go this weekend; I need new cushions.”

So all six women piled into the seven-seater, with Jane at the wheel. “Can we put on some music?” Anne asked. “Yes, but please stop with the Hamilton,” Cathy pleaded. “We’ve listened to nothing but the entire soundtrack back-to-back for two weeks straight now.” There were mixed protests; Kitty and Anna wanted more Hamilton while Catalina, Jane, and Cathy wanted to put on some “normal music” instead.

Hamilton won.

The forty-five-minute drive to IKEA saw Kitty, Anna, and Anne singing along while Cathy sat in the back with her headphones plugged in, cursing the day she was born. Jane and Catalina, who were sitting in the front, talked about what furniture they wanted to buy when they got to IKEA. “Some new curtains would be nice,” Jane said, as she swerved towards the exit. “The ones we have now are quite drab.” 

“Take the bullets out your- _holy shit_ ,” Anne whistled, as the huge warehouse came into view. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out the window, amazed at the castle-sized, intimidating blue building to their right. Catalina didn’t even bother correcting Anne’s language; she too was in awe. 

“We’ll go for lunch first,” Jane said, as she drove into the parking lot. “Stay together, and if you get lost, send a text to the group chat, okay?” She was met with multiple forms of affirmatives and turned off the engine, the excited women piling out of the car. “I’ll go order, alright?” Cathy said as they walked into the dining hall. “We can go check out the menu. I’ll take your orders and go get food.” The six queens headed towards the ordering counter to check out the multiple food options on display. “Meatballs!” Anna exclaimed. “Veggie medallions?” Kitty mused, looking at the patty-shaped vegetable mash.

Cathy pulled up her Notes app, dutifully took down everyone’s order, and, with Anne’s help, got all the food they needed (which was quite a lot) into blue pushcarts. The lady manning the register gave them a weird look but rung up the food anyway; they paid with the credit card that had been mysteriously donated by their sponsors when they reincarnated in the little house in Piccadilly. 

Meanwhile, Catalina, Kitty, Jane, and Anna were looking for six seats in the crowded food hall. Anna managed to find an empty booth and waved frantically towards her fellow queens, who immediately headed towards her. “It’s a little cramped, but we’ll have to make do,” Catalina sighs. “This place is packed to the brim with people.” Anne and Cathy wheeled their carts filled with food to the booth; it takes a while to get everyone settled. 

“These are good,” Anna remarks, in between mouthfuls of meatball and mashed potato. “It’s not particularly expensive, either,” Jane adds, her grilled salmon almost finished. Kitty had long since finished her meatballs and was now tackling a fudgy chocolate cake, delighted at the taste. They all finished with their food fifteen minutes later and began making their way to the showroom part of the warehouse.

“Look!” Anne exclaimed. She was running towards a display with humongous brown bear plushies, Kitty and Cathy running after her. “Djungleskog,” Cathy read, inspecting the toy’s placard. “Ooh, these will be a good addition to the house,” Kitty adds, picking one up and squeezing it. “Yeah, we should get three!” Anne squeals. “Aren’t they adorable? They look like such good bears.” At this point, Anna had caught up with them. Catalina and Jane were looking at something else; shower curtains. 

“This one has a lovely design,” Catalina muses, picking up one of the curtains. “It’s relaxing, the green spirals and all that.” Jane hums in agreement, looking through the racks of curtains. “They all look so nice,” Jane sighs. “How on Earth am I going to pick one?”

They end up getting three for each bathroom. 

The queens continue making their way through the warehouse, Anna and Cathy running back to grab trolleys for their purchases. The bears fill up one all on their own, and even then it’s a tight squeeze (the poor toys are squished against the mesh of the cart). “Should we get a couch for the attic?” Anna asks, looking at the extendable sofa-beds. “We could have sleepovers up there.” The others nod in agreement and ask one of the workers for assistance. A nice woman hands them a sheet of paper and tells them to write the serial number of the item into one of the columns and to take it to a special counter before they leave.

It takes a Google search to find out what a serial number is and another to find where the number is on the couch. They manage it in the end, after a good ten minutes of confusion. They’re almost at the end, having gone through the kitchen and furniture section when Kitty squeals. “Stuffed animals!” she says. “Look at how many there are!” There’s an entire wall of stuffed animals in front of them. Kitty picks up a giant stuffed shark, hugging it to her chest. All the queens end up buying one for their bedroom; Kitty gets the shark, Anne gets a stegosaurus, Cathy and Anna buy matching pigs, Jane an adorable teddy, and Catalina the best of them all; a lion.

By the time they get to the register, they’ve had multiple people stare at them and the size of their purchases. The cashier total comes to an unimaginable amount, but Catalina doesn’t miss a beat and whips out the credit card that all of them had been given. “H-have a nice day!” the cashier stutters, as the queens wheel away their three trolleys, which are stuffed to the brim with shower curtains and stuffed animals and biscuits and all that jazz. The sofa bed is scheduled to deliver next week.

It takes them a while to put everything back into the car; one of the bears end up having to sit next to Jane and Catalina in the front. The boot had to be crammed shut due to the sheer amount of _things_ that they’ve bought, and Jane puts on Hamilton, to the delight of the entire car (Cathy, having gotten over her initial dislike of the soundtrack, has to admit that it’s wittily written and deserves the appreciation it’s getting).

Catalina loves IKEA and nags Jane to go back with her the next day. They come back with a lot less stuff.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
